The Teen Titans' Campout
by Mikishami
Summary: Cyborg and Beast Boy have a plan to get Raven and Robin together, and it starts with a campout. But what happens when new members join, and *spoler spoiler* comes along? Read and find out! First fic, R&R and NO FLAMES! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The 'Idea'

**Hey guys! Mikishami here! This is my first fanfic, and I **_**really,**_** really hope that it's okay… I've never really had any experience in writing a story, so please take it easy on me! I accept any constructive criticisms or stuff like that, but please no flames! (And the characters could be a little OOC.) Oh, and my cousin and I are taking turns in writing the chappies of this story, so expect some… differences in the writing. (P.S. we're like **_**always **_**at the same train of thought, so I guess the differences will only be the spelling…) I don't know **_**why **_**I'm ranting on and on here, but- *is hit by a shoe* OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

"Guys! I have a _great _idea on summer vacation!" Beast Boy practically shouted to the other Titans.

"Shoot." Robin told him.

"What now?" Raven asked. She didn't really want to do anything for the past few days, she was intent on finishing her book."Why don't we have a campout?" Beast Boy said after sticking his tongue out at her.

"A campout? For what?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh 'ya know, for vacation and relaxation!" Beast Boy replied, before leaning in and whispering into Cyborg's ear, "_**And **_so we could try getting Raven and Robin together."

Cyborg smiled. He wasn't sure if Robin noticed, but the masked leader began to show affections for the Goth girl every now and then, although Starfire didn't seem to notice Robin's lack of attention to herself, and Raven was just… Raven. The Goth girl, like Starfire, also didn't seem to notice.

"We're heroes, Beast Boy, we don't _do _vacations." Robin said.

Cyborg was brought out of his thoughts by this.

"Aww, come on man!" Beast Boy complained. "We _rarely _get any breaks! Come on, I really need one!"

Robin winced. Beast Boy was right. The Boy Wonder wanted a vacation, too, but he always put responsibilities first. Maybe, _just maybe, _they could have a short break…

"Wait, before I make my decision, I want to hear what everyone thinks." Robin turned to Starfire.

"Friend Robin, I wish to go on this 'vacation'. I never really had one in the place of my birth." He took that as a yes. Robin then turned to Cyborg.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and smirked.

"Hey man, I'm all for it."

Robin raised an eyebrow. _What are they up to now? _He thought to himself before turning to Raven.

"I'll go with whatever decision you make." Typical. That's _exactly_ what she would say.

Raven glared at him. _What did you just think, Boy Blunder? _She said to him through their TeleComm. _Oh, it's nothing. _Robin replied, giving her a mischevious smile. Raven just rolled her eyes and returned to reading her book.

Little did the birds know that Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching this whole exchange and were now cooking up a plan to get them together. A _very _good plan.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Is the grammar okay? What about the spelling? I know the chapter is short, but I promise I'll make the next one a little longer! Gaah, I'm getting so worked up about this! Anyways, please review! <strong>

**-Mikishami-**


	2. Some Fun at the Lake

**Heyo, Mikishami again! I'm back with an all-new and improved chapter, although some characters are a little OOC, but I hope you'll like it! And I'd like to tell you that Rant (my cousin's code-name) is doing the next chapter or so, I'm not so sure, but if it's him, then GET READY FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS! *is hit on the head by Rant* STOP THAT, WILL YA?**

**Rant: Time to crank up the OOCness and randomness!**

**Miki: Randomness?**

**Rant: Oh, you know like KAMEHAMEHA! *blasts Miki***

**Miki: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIN!**

**Wobuffet: WOOOOOBBBBUUUUFFFEEEET!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans<strong>

**Justin: If you love RobXRae, your prize is a hug from Robin…**

**Robin: You can't make me do that, you're not a pimp…**

**Rant: *pulls out whip* I AM ROBIN'S PIMP! *has excuse to wear pimp hat now***

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

The Titans were now heading off to their camping place. "Cyborg, where are we going?" Robin asked.

"Silent Mountain, of course! Seriously, Robin, why don't you know? You're the leader!"

"Nah, asking Beast Boy would be a waste of time…"

"Excuse me! Are you saying that _talking_ to me is a waste of time!" A vein on Beast Boy's forehead throbbed. Raven looked up from her book.

"Actually, even _hearing you talk_ would be a waste of time." Raven said. Starfire looked at her quizzically. "Friend Raven, why do you think that listening to Friend Beast Boy would be a waste of time?" she asked. Raven was about to open her mouth to reply when Robin beat her to it. "That's because everything he says is nonsense."

"THAT IS **NOT** TRUE!" Beast Boy shrieked. Now two veins were throbbing on his forehead.

"Well… sometimes it isn't…" Raven said, remembering one time when Beast Boy saved their lives.

"What do you mean, Rae?" Robin turned to her.

"Well, he did save our lives _once._ Emphasis on once."

Robin chuckled. Beast Boy scowled. Cyborg sweatdropped, and Starfire just kept on looking at them quizzically, and before they knew it, they arrived at the camping place. Everyone ended their bickering when they saw it. There was a sudden silence in the group for a few minutes, because they were all drinking in the sight. There were a few trees, there was a lake that was just around three to five feet deep, and they could see a rabbit hopping off to his hole, and there were a lot of birds perched on the trees. It was beautiful.

"Come on team, we better set the tents and unpack!" Robin said, breaking the silence. "Then we could go swimming."

All the others but Raven looked excited. They all helped Cyborg in setting one big tent, where they would all sleep. It was big, it looked like it could hold seven people or more. After setting the tent, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire bounded off to the lake. They dived in after one another, splashing the others and laughing. Raven just sat down by the lake on a chair and read a book. She was so engrossed in the book that she only looked up when a shadow blocked the light.

Raven looked up to see Robin grinning at her before snatching her from her seat. She put her arms around his neck instinctively, causing her to drop her book (thankfully, it landed on the chair).

"ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled. Robin carried her to the lake bridal style.

"ROBIN LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"If you insist." He said, and flashed a grin before letting go. Raven landed in the lake, and she came up sputtering and cussing under her breath. Robin was about to run away when she dived under and held his foot. He came splashing down, too, and it wasn't long before the two started a water fight, and Starfire joined in on Raven's side, saying what Robin did was 'not nice'.

"I told you man, he definitely likes her." Beast Boy said. Cyborg smirked.

"When are we going to put the plan into action?" Beast Boy asked.

"Later, when we're about to sleep."

Cyborg clearly remembered the plan and smiled at his cleverness. (A/N The plan! *gasp* I wonder what it is!)

_-Flashback-_

_ Right after Robin made his decision, Beast Boy and Cyborg snuck into their 'headquarters' which was Cyborg's room. They were going to make plans on how to make Raven and Robin finally realize their feelings for each other, and Cyborg already had an idea._

"_Yo, BB, what about we make them sleep beside each other in the tent?"_

"_Hmm… that's a good idea Cy, but what good would that do?"_

"_Remember? Robin usually sleeps very late into the night!"_

"_And?"_

"_And then he's going to look at all of us, but when he sees Raven, I'll bet he's thinking, 'She looks cute when she sleeps.' Then he'll think 'Where did that come from?' then he'll have an argument with himself and he might come to his senses and say, 'Am I in love with her?' then he asks help from me and I'll make sure they get together!"_

"_Um, dude, that made no sense but good idea!"_

_-End flashback-_

Cyborg was still thinking about the plan when Beast Boy waved a hand in front of his face.

"_Hello, _anybody there?"

"What is it, BB?"

"Nothing, just that you were silent for a few moments and it was kinda… weird."

"I was just thinking about the plan." Their conversation ended when Robin said that they would continue swimming the next day, since the sun was starting to down. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to change their clothes.

"So, Raven, did you have fun today?" Robin asked her.

"No."

"What do you mean? Of course you did!"

"Then why are you asking me if you already know the answer?"

"I just wanted to hear it from you, that's all…" Robin said, pouting.

"Whatever, Boy Blunder."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: Miki's gonna kill you, you kamehameha'd her…<strong>

**Rant: MIKI CAN BE A MOR- she's right behind me, isn't she?**

**Robin: *nods***

**Miki: DEATHLY CHOP OF DEATHLY DEATH!**

**Rant: *dies***

**Robin: So… what do you plan to do with this story?**

**Miki: Hmmmmm… add a bunch of fluff that makes no sense at all, make RobRae… and maybe StarBeast…**

**Rant: I REFUSE TO DO STARBEAST!**

**Miki: *pulls out AK-47 and shoots Rant in the head* As I was saying, crank up the humour and OOCness in a desperate attempt to get reviewers…**

**Robin: Then what…**

**Rant: VOCALO- *is shot repeatedly***

**Miki: Maybe write a Teen Titans school fic…**

**Robin: AS A SEQUEL?**

**Miki: I don't know I need to ask Rant… oh… Rant is all… bloody… meh *kicks body and walks away***

* * *

><p><strong>There! All done! Please review! It took me days to finish this… T^T So please? I hope this story was good enough… no flames please… Once again, please review or else Justin Bieber will kill you! Hehe joke… but really… please review…<strong>

**-****Mikishami****-**


	3. The Beginning Of the Plan!

**Okay, this is Rant, NOT MIKI SO DEAL WITH MY SUCKISHNESS! I am in a pissy mood but I will be happy, I WILL, *slaps self* NO KILLING TODAY, RANT!**

**Robin: You seem emotional… did enough people review do I have anymore stupid stuff which makes Raven beat me up…**

**Rant: Well you're going to be stupid AND beat up stuff for a while… and maybe… well let's crank up the OOCness…**

**Robin: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rant: *cranks up OOC lever***

**Robin: *is turned into a girl* *giggles* Robina Grayson, here and ready! *flips hair***

**Rant: OH MY FREAKING BUTT! MIKI I BROKE ROBIN!**

**Robin: Robina, silly head… Oh, and they don't own Teen Titans!**

**VampireDude: Thanks for pointing that out ( Rant + grammar + spelling = epic fail) I thank you very much for pointing that out =D *clears throat***

**Miki: NERD!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Teen Titans, but if you think I do, then great.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

As the other three titans were washing the plates in the lake, Beast Boy and Cyborg were in charge of placing the bags and pillows in their proper place. Cyborg and Beast Boy took advantage of this and rushed to the tent.

"Alright Cy, what's the arrangement gonna be?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg ponderd this. "Well… how 'bout Starfire, then you, then me, and then Robin and Raven?"

"Sounds good."

It is now necessary for me to use the rather hackneyed phrase (A/N Miki helped me with this, she's such a bookworm, and I sound like a nerd here.) "meanwhile, back at the lake." The word 'hackneyed' here means 'used by so, so many writers that by the time Rant (A/N **or **Miki) uses it, it is a tiresome cliché.'

"Meanwhile, back at the lake" is a phrase used to connect what is going on in one part of the story to what is going on in another part of the story, and it has nothing to with rabbits or food or anything like that. In here, the phrase "meanwhile, back at the lake" refers to what Robin, Raven, and Starfire were doing while Cyborg and Beast Boy were at the tent. For as Cyborg and Beast Boy were putting their plan into action, the other three titans were doing something else (besides washing the plates) that I am sure would be of interest to you.

Meanwhile, back at the lake, the other three titans were having a bubble fight, and this time Starfire was on Robin's team, because Raven, who wanted revenge for what Robin did earlier, tripped Robin and causing him to fall flat on his face on the ground. And then, after that, Robin and Raven had another argument (with Starfire trying to stop them), which of course led to the bubble fight. It soon ended with Starfire restraining Raven and Beast Boy and Cyborg restraining Robin, but the birds hadn't stopped bickering.

"Jerk Face!"

"Demoness!"

"Traffic Light!"

"Maniac!"

"**GUYS, PLEASE, STOP FIGHTING AND CALL A TRUCE, WOULD JA?" **Beast Boy yelled. The others fell silent.

"Fine…" Raven and Robin mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"I'm sorry too, Robin…"

"Now isn't that better?" Cyborg asked, and for the first time that night (at least, that I know of….), Raven and Robin smiled.

"Yeah, it feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Robin said.

Raven just smiled.

Starfire looked happy that they were 'friends' again, but Beast Boy and Cyborg smirked.

_This plan is going to work, I'm sure of it, _Cyborg thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Rant: It's official!<strong>

**Miki: What!**

**Rant: I have an idea for a sequel… THEY GO TO SCHOOL!**

**Miki: But that's so-**

**Rant: I know, I- WAIT ROBINA STOP FLIRTING WITH BEAST BOY!**

**Miki: What?**

**Rant: I broke Robin… and Rex is my new best friend! MIRMO DE PON RULEZ!**

* * *

><p><strong> And Rant is done, expect Miki's awesomeness now! Mirmo de Pon lovers, I IS GONNA DANCE FOR YOU! ...no, even better… DANCE CYBORG DANCE!<strong>

**Cyborg: No way man!**

**Rant: *puts on pimp hat* OH FANGIRLS!**

**Cyborg: I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT! *dances***

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEEEEEWWWW! <strong>

**COOKIES IF YOU DO... scooby doo.**


	4. Robin's Feelings

**It's Rant again, sorry but Miki's taking a break… (she has the flu, but she helped me with the line breaks and author's notes) And I have to make this chappie short, too, I need to help take care of Miki… -.-, … and we won't be making or introducing the beginning for a while, the joker is sick…**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans all hate me, so they don't want me to own them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

After the two birds apologized to each other (It was a _**very **_cheesy apology, too….), the titans decided to go to sleep. Starfire, Raven, and Robin had to go ahead to change their dirty clothes, while Beast Boy and Cyborg were waiting for them in the tent.

"Hey, Cy, to tell you the truth I'm **really **excited about the plan, but will it really turn out the way you said it will?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course it will!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Robin! You really need to get to know Robin better…" Cyborg replied, sweatdropping.

"Hello, my fellow friends, we are back!" Starfire announced from outside the tent before opening the flap and coming in with the other two birds(In one piece, thank goodness.)

"I'm sure glad they made a truce." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"Why?" Cyborg whispered back.

"Because Raven would've kicked Robin's sorry butt if they didn't…"

Robin heard Beast Boy's last remark about 'Raven kicking his sorry butt' and glared at him.

"Eheheh…"

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em> (A/N GOD! I HATE THESE* THINGS!)

Robin couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning around, trying to get comfortable before sitting up. _Ugh,_ he thought._ Why can't I sleep? The others are, but I'm not! Argh!_ He looked at Starfire, curled up into a ball. _Hmm… maybe we could use her as a beach ball tomorrow at the lake… nah, she'll probably kill us…_ He looked at Beast Boy, who was drooling. _Eww… _He turned to Cyborg, recharging his battery on a portable charger. _I didn't know he had that… he must've made one before the trip…_ Then his eyes turned to Raven, sleeping comfortably with her mouth slightly open. _She looks cute when she sleeps… What the-? Where did __**that **__come from?_ He slapped himself mentally._ But it's true, she does look cute… _one part of his brain said, but the other one argued.

_Does not!_

_Does too!_

_Does not! _

_Does too!_

Eventually, the part of his brain who said Raven looked cute won._ Could I be falling for her? _Robin asked himself. _I better ask Cyborg for help tomorrow…_

That was his last thought before drifting off to sleep, still facing Raven, with a contented smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"CANNONBAAAAAAAALLLLL!" A loud splash and giggling could be heard from the lake.<p>

"ARRGH! BEAST BOY YOU SOAKED MY BOOK!"

"Sorry Raven, looks like you're gonna have to swim!" Beast Boy said. Apparently the changeling didn't know how to apologize.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE MIDGET!" Raven yelled before going after Beast Boy who was screaming a girly scream. "STARFIRE! HELP ME CATCH HIM!"

"I would be happy to friend Raven!" Starfire said before flying away to help Raven.

Robin took this advantage to ask Cyborg for help.

"Hey, Cy, I need your help." Robin said while approaching Cyborg.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, putting fake concern into his voice. "'Something happen?"

"I…have a problem."

Cyborg grinned. He **knew **the plan would work. "I know that, but what's the problem?"

Robin scratched the back of his head and looked down. "I…I think I'm in love with Raven."

"Well, it took you long enough." Cyborg said, patting Robin on the back. "Don't worry, I'll help 'ya."

Robin looked up and smiled. "Thanks Cy."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Cyborg replied before leading Robin off to a clearing where they could talk in private.

* * *

><p><strong> Ahh! I'm finally done! *stretches and a loud crack is heard* OWW, MY BACK! Ugh… I better go take care of my 'bed-ridden cousin'…. *is hit on the head with a bat* OW! Uh… see ya, guys… and…uh… review this chappy please... er... and thanks to those who reviewed! *screams girlish scream before running away from an angry Miki*<strong>

**Miki: RAAAAAANT! WHY DID YOU PUT WATER ON MY DRAWINGS? COME BACK HERE!**


	5. Beast Boy's Troubles

** Hey guys, Mikishami again… I'm gonna make this chapter short cuz I'm still sick, but once I'm better, I hope I could make an even longer one… thanks for the reviews, if there are any… -_- and I'm still mad at Rant for drenching my precious drawings, but I WILL get revenge… Speaking of revenge…. Hmmmmm…**

**Rant: EEEEEP!**

**Miki: MIKI-CHAN KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! *Kicks Rant***

**Rant: OW OW OW! *clutches head in pain***

**Robin: Uh… guys? The readers are still here, ya know…**

**Miki and Rant: *turns towards the readers* **

**Miki: *glares at readers* Scram!**

**Rant: Yeah, what are you doing reading this, the chapter's down there!**

**Rant and Miki: …**

**Miki: *whispers to Rant* Argh, I hate being watched like this!**

**Rant: *whispers back* Yeah, let's fly away then! *jumps on Starfire's back* FLY STAR, FLY!**

**Starfire: *flies away***

**Miki: *jumps on Raven back* FLY RAVEN, FLYYYYYYYY!**

**Raven: Alright fine, but only because you're sick! *flies away***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no owny Teen Titans, but me wants to blackmaily DC Comics so... you already knows the reason.<br>**

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

"_I…have a problem."_

_Cyborg grinned. He __**knew **__the plan would work. "I know that, but what's the problem?"_

_Robin scratched the back of his head and looked down. "I…I think I'm in love with Raven."_

"_Well, it took you long enough." Cyborg said, patting Robin on the back. "Don't worry, I'll help 'ya."_

_Robin looked up and smiled. "Thanks Cy."_

"_Hey, what are friends for?" Cyborg replied before leading Robin off to a clearing where they could talk in private._

_~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~_

Remember how a rabbit looks like when the fox has trapped it and is about to go for the kill? If you do, that's what Beast Boy looked like now; he was the prey, and Raven and Starfire were the predators.

"Beast Boy!" Raven growled in an unusually low voice.

Beast Boy cowered. What could he say to stop her from attacking him and tearing him apart from limb to limb?

"Uh… Meep?"

Starfire looked confused, but Raven just raised an eyebrow.

"Friend Beast Boy, what do you mean by the word 'meep'?" Starfire asked.

Suddenly, an idea hit Beast Boy like… a car hitting a bicycle… (A/N What was that! That was the **lamest **comparison ever! 0.0) Beast Boy did the face. Who cared if Starfire would hug him to death? It was better than being torn apart from limb to limb… He turned into a small, cute cat and did the face.

"Mrow?" Beast Boy looked at Starfire expectantly, hoping she would spare him.

"Mroooooow?"

Starfire, obviously, picked the changeling up and started cradling him like a baby.

"Friend Raven, could we not spare Friend Beast Boy at this time?" she asked. "He looks so adorable!" Then Starfire began to hug and hug and hug.

_That looks pathetic, not adorable!_ Raven thought.

"Fine," she said. "As long as he buys me a new one, then maybe I won't try to kill him." _Maybe._ Raven then stalked off, away from the Tameranean princess and the green changeling.

Meanwhile, back in the small clearing (THERE IT GOES AGAIN, ARRGH! MAN, THIS THING ANNOYS ME (and Rant, I guess…) TO NO END!), Robin and Cyborg were talking about Robin's feelings for Raven.

"…and last of all, Robin, a girl gets hurt easily, that's why you got to be gentle."

Robin sighed. "But Cyborg, how-" Their private conversation stopped when they saw an angry Raven passing by them and grumpily sat down at her chair by the lake.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other for a second then dashed off to ask Raven what happened.

"The little 'grass stain' got away with drenching my book all because he turned into that sad excuse for a cat and now Starfire is hugging him to death!"

Cyborg and Robin looked confused.

"Well… he's still going to die, right?" Robin asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "_Yeah,_ but I'm not the one who's **doing **the killing." This seemed to infuriate her even more.

Cyborg and Robin sweatdropped. It was still around nine o'clock in the morning; looks like Beast Boy is going to a _loooong _day.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now… please R&amp;R…No flames please… I really, really wanted to continue the chapter, but my mom insisted on me getting some rest… oh well… so much for my first story… I'll say for the last time, REVIEW! Because if you do, Justin Beiber will kiss you <strong>_**and **_**give you 10 bags of money! (LOL) But if you're a Bieber hater like me, then feel free to torture him in any way you like. *hands Justin over to readers*  
><strong>

**-Mikishami-**


	6. Picnicking

**Hey guyssssssssss! Rant and Mikishami here! (Miki) I'm getting better now, thank goodness… I thought that flu was going to last 'til the day I die… LOL… I'm not sure if I would call this chapter 'great' or 'good', because I still have writer's block… (Rant) Which is a good thing….. NOT! *whispers to readers* Because if she got better, then that means she could punch harder… I need an armor, any of you have one? O.o (Miki) I HEARD THAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rant: Oh Mikiiiiiiii~<strong>

**Miki: What izzit? I'm busy here!**

**Rant: **_**YEAH, **_**busy wolfing down all that chocolate and drinking all that Pepsi! I wonder why you don't even get any fatter!**

**Miki: Whatever! **_**You **_**always drink milk but you don't even seem to get **_**any **_**taller! HA!**

**Rant: SHUT UP! Anyway, I have a get well present for you, here you go! *gives gift***

**Miki: *narrows eyes at Rant* Something tells me you're up to something… but what's life without taking risks, anyway? *opens gift* AW SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOT…**

**Rant: So? How is it?**

**Miki: A SKIRT THAT'S P… P… P… P-P-P-P…PIIIII… PIIIIIII…**

**Rant: PINK?**

**Miki: WHAT THE CRAZY BANANAS RANT? I HATE PINK!**

**Rant: I know, that's why I bought it… you hate skirts, too, right? THAT'S REVENGE FOR SNEEZING ON ME AND GETTING MY FACE COVERED IN SNOT!**

**Miki: WELL AT LEAST IT MADE YOUR FACE **_**LOOK **_**BETTER! YOURS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO MAKE ME BETTER! WHAT AM I S'POSED TO DO, USE IT AS A TISSUE AND RUB IT ALL OVER YOUR FACE! 'CUZ THAT WOULD BE… wait a second, that was a good idea! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rant: Oh My Overheated Rice Cooker! Somebody heeeeeeeeeelp!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, BUT WE DO OWN THE STORY…<strong>

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

Raven was annoyed. _Very annoyed._ The others wanted to go hiking, and Raven, being Raven, didn't want to go, which only compelled the others to annoy her even more.

"Alright, alright, I'll go! Just stop bothering me for a few minutes!" Raven said, exasperated.

"ALRIGHT!"

"BOOYAH!"

"Oh thank you, Friend Raven!"

The other Titans high-fived, except for Starfire, who didn't know what a 'high-five' meant. While Beast Boy and Cyborg explained what high-five meant, Robin walked over to where Raven was, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want, Boy Blunder?" she growled, none too happy about going hiking with them.

Robin grinned before giving her a sympathetic look. "You know, they forced me into this, too."

Raven raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. "Really? Now that's a relief."

Robin pouted and put on a childish voice. "You meany! That's a bad thing to do! You should be more sympathetic to poor widdle Robin!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I call the 'bad thing to do' schadenfreude."

"Uh… Raven? What's 'schadenfreude'?" Robin asked.

"It means 'happiness at the misfortune of others', oh fearless leader." She said with a flourish.

"Oh yeah, laugh at me all you want, but misfortune comes to you too, oh mighty _bookworm._" Robin shot back while giving her a playful shove.

"Speak for yourself, you walking streetlight. I didn't even know there were such things." Raven retorted, punching Robin lightly on the shoulder, and they both smiled.

"Yo lovebirds, are we going or not?" Cyborg asked and winked at Robin. _Good job man! _He mouthed to Robin when Raven wasn't looking. Robin just shrugged and grinned sheepishly before getting up from the chair.

* * *

><p>Raven instantly regretted going hiking with the others. The mountain was very steep, and it was hard to climb up. By now, everyone but Beast Boy's feet were aching.<p>

"Friend Beast Boy, why don't we go back to the tent? Our feet are very exhausted!" Starfire complained.

"Yeah Beast Boy, why won't you let Star and I fly?" Raven said, backing Starfire up.

"Schadenfreude, Raven, schadenfreude." Beast Boy replied.

"Wow Beast Boy, I'm impressed." Raven said, shaking her head. "You could _actually_ pronounce 'schadenfreude'?"

"Raven's right Beast Boy, you couldn't even _read _long words like that!" Robin was shaking violently with giggles… in a manly way, of course. "Much less pronounce it properly!"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort, but Cyborg already beat him to it.

"I gotta compliment you on this, BB! This is the _first time_ I heard you say something that long! It's in German, too!"

Starfire giggled before stopping and pointing in front of them.

"Friends, may I ask you what that is?" she asked, pointing at a picnic table complete with a picnic basket that was inside an egg-shaped sphere, protecting it from ants or any other small rodents who would also like to have a picnic.

The other Titans stopped their bickering.

"Duuuudes, we're here!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Time to picnic!"

"Uh… what's the picnic for, BB?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire looked confused. "Friends, what is a 'picnic'?" she asked.

"Star, a picnic is simply an occasion wherein people eat a meal outdoors just for pleasure. It's usually done during summer and takes place in a beautiful landscape such as a park, beside the lake, or even here, where we are." Robin said.

Raven gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You sounded like you were reading it from a book… where'd you get the definition?" Raven asked.

"From a book of course."

"And you _memorized _it?"

"Well… yeah, I guess…"

"Who's the bookworm now, oh fearless bookworm leader?" Raven teased.

"Oh shut up…" Robin said, blushing.

"HELLOOOOO? Did you just forget we were even here?" Beast Boy said, referring to himself, Starfire and Cyborg.

"BB, remember the _plan._" Cyborg whispered in Beast Boy's ear.

"Oh yeah, what happened to the plan? Did Robin say it yet?" Beast Boy whispered back.

"Yeah, he just asked me for advice this morning."

The two high-fived.

"Um…Friend Cyborg and Friend Beast Boy? What was your whispering all about?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Should we tell?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well… okay… although I'm not so sure about it."

Beast Boy nodded, then turned to Starfire.

"It's about Robin and Raven's… _behavior_ towards each other." Beast Boy whispered.

Starfire's eyebrows shot up into the sky… no, I'm kidding, her eyebrows shot up faster than a bullet train… no, it shot up faster than you could say 'Granny'.

"So you have noticed?" she asked. The two boys nodded, confused at the fact that Starfire wasn't jealous; they thought she liked Robin.

"That is wonderful! I have noticed, too, and I think that they would be perfect for each other!"

When the three Titans were having their little 'chit chat', little did they know that Robin and Raven were already beginning to eat the food, because they've been waiting for the other three for TEN WHOLE MINUTES, yet they still didn't make a move to go to the picnic table and eat.

"Should we start eating now?" Raven asked.

"Let's just give them one more chance… then we start."

Raven nodded and approached the other Titans who were talking excitedly as if they were planning something. Oh wait, did I just say '_**as if**__ they were planning something'_? Whoops. My bad. They _**were **_planning something… Oh man, watch out Raven and Robin! Plan # 2's coming your way!

"Are you guys eating or not? Because if you don't want to, Robin and I will finish everything…"

The three Titans were taken by surprise.

"O-Of course, Friend Raven! I would very much like to eat, for I am famished and exhausted." Starfire said. The changeling and Cyborg just nodded their heads in response, before heading off to the picnic table. _Didn't look tired and hungry to me, _Raven thought.

* * *

><p><strong> (Rant) That's it for now! Please RAYVEYOOOO, and no flames please! (Miki) And, seeing that you guys don't like Justin Beaver, (neither do we), this time if you review we'll be giving you a chance to pet our FLUFFEH little puppy, CHARLIE! (Charlie) ARF ARF! (Miki) AWW, ISN'T HE CUTE?<strong>


	7. Raven's Feelings

** Yo, Mikishami here agaaaaaaiin! Sorry I wasn't able to update this story in a while, I was tired… (Rant) No, you went to work on your other story, and you're too much of a lazy bum to work on this. (Miki) So? The other one was easier to write… (Rant) Yeah, yeah whatever, just get to the chapter already! (Miki) Alright alright FINE! Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to me!<strong>

**DC Guy: When pigs fly.**

**Miki: Fine, it doesn't belong to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

"Beast Boy, I freakin' hate you."

"Whaaaaat? What did I do?"

Robin shook his head.

"You _jinxed_ us." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Yeah man, you said that it wasn't going to rain today!" Cyborg looked at Beast Boy accusingly.

"But we are now in the middle of a thunderstorm, Friend Beast Boy."

Beast Boy pouted.

"How is this MY fault?"

The others all stopped walking and looked at him, raising their eyebrows.

"Alright alright fine, I forced you guys into this, blah blah blah…" he said, looking defeated.

Suddenly, a cold rush of wind hit the Titans. Raven hugged her cloak closer to her body.

"When is this going to end? It's freezing here!" Robin complained. This was one of the few times he did.

"Actually, Boy Blunder…" Raven said, pointing, "We're here."

Robin sighed and looked at Cyborg.

"Hey Cy, is the tent waterproof?"

Cyborg grinned.

"Of course it is, man! It's designed for all-"

"Yeah Cy, we got it." Beast Boy cut in.

"But Friends, where do we… change the clothes?" Starfire asked. By now, the Titans were at the lake.

"Uh…" Everyone looked at Robin. He just shrugged.

"Shoot."

"Why do not we just have fun swimming at the lake?"

Beast Boy turned to Starfire with a smile on his face.

"Great idea, Star!" he said before jumping in and splashing all of them. Cyborg and Starfire laughed before jumping in after Beast Boy.

"Come on, Rae-Rae." Robin called.

"Nuh-uh, I'm staying here and-" She was cut off when Robin took hold of her hand and dragged her to the lake.

"Come on, you wouldn't wanna miss the fun." He said, giving her a smile that could make all the girls in the universe melt. (A/N Sorry Robin, that excludes Raven! You need to try harder than that! xD)

Raven blushed. Not because of the smile he gave her, but because he held her hand tightly as if he wouldn't ever let go. And that's exactly how Robin felt.

_Her hand is so… warm… I don't want to let go…_ Robin thought.

"Robin, wait, I don't want to-"

Robin jumped, still holding Raven's hand, and dragged her along with him. _Splash!_

The two birds resurfaced, still holding hands.

"Uh… Robin? You could let go now." Raven murmured.

"Huh?" Robin looked at their hands which were still entwined together. Robin blushed. He mumbled a quick 'sorry' before letting go.

Raven felt a wave of regret hit her. _I shouldn't have said that… Wait what? Where in Azar's name did that come from?_

_Is it because you like Robbie-Poo? _Happy asked.

_No. And don't call him Robbie-Poo. That's what Kitten used to call him._

_Jealous much? _Happy was starting to annoy her.

_NO._

_Hmm? Then why can't I call him Robbie-Poo? Does it remind you of when Robin had to take Kitten to her school prom? And that he got to dance with her, and not you? _Happy squealed_._

_Enough!_

_Aww, it's true, isn't it? _Love teased.

_Where did you come from?_

_Oh, I forgot to tell you, you have a new emotion! _Happy answered excitedly. _Her name's Love!_

_L-LOVE? Okay, when was she created?_

_Oh, a few minutes ago, _Love answered for Happy. _When the Boy Wonder held your hand. _Love sighed dreamily. _I bet it felt really good… Your heart rate sped up, y'know…_

_It __**WHAT**__?_

Raven shook her head to clear her thoughts. Was she in love with Boy Blunder? It seemed impossible… but then again, Love said her heart rate sped up…

"Uh… Raven? You okay?" Robin asked with a worried look on his face.

_He looks cute when he's worried… What the prick?_ "Uh… er… y-yeah, I-I'm fine…" she stuttered.

"Are you sure, Raven?" Beast Boy butted in. "You were making all sorts of weird faces like this –" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out, left it hanging and frowned- " then you were shaking your head."

"It was as if you were having an argument with yourself." Cyborg said.

"Were you, Friend Raven?"

"No guys, I'm fine, really." Raven said, giving them an assuring smile.

"If you say so…" Robin said.

Raven nodded. "I'm fine, Robin, really."

They both looked at each other. Raven wanted to look away, but it was as if her eyes wouldn't obey her.

Their faces inched closer…

They could feel each other's breath…

They were a few centimeters apart…

They closed their eyes and were about to kiss…

"OUUUUUUCH! MY FOOOOOOT! IT'S BLEEDING! I STEPPED ON A ROCK AND IT'S BLEEDING!"

Beast Boy's screaming brought the two birds back to earth. They both quickly looked away from each other, their faces as red as tomatoes. Starfire groaned. Cyborg vowed to kill Beast Boy later because of the missed chance Robin and Raven had all because of his (censored) stupidity.

"Uh… anyway… the rain stopped now, so… uh… shouldn't we all get changed?" Robin asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement, while Beast Boy sat on a rock, inspecting his 'bruised' foot. Cyborg walked over to him and looked at the 'bruise'.

"What the-? Beast Boy, that cut's smaller than a booger! And you had to scream about it!"

The other three Titans watched in amusement as the two started bickering.

_Am I really in love with him?_ Raven asked herself, looking at Robin._ What if he doesn't like me? But what happened just now… It wasn't an illusion…_

Robin turned to the two girls.

"Come on, let's just leave those two here and change."

* * *

><p><strong> Annnnnnd… CUT! Yay, this chappie is done! I hope this made up for my absence the past few days! Please review! If you review, I'm going to give you a pet ninja... or hugs from Charlie Sheen, like Gretchen123 said! And just so you guys know… the Plan # 2 will still be in the next chappie, so stay tuned! It was supposed to be in this chap but hey, I'm too lazy to write it… besides, they almost got to kiss, right? Uh… I better go get some chocolate… I'm hungry… See ya! P.S. I need to get at least 8 reviews for this chappie, mmm-kay? That's not too much to ask… RIGHT?<br>**


	8. New Members

**Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom… nom nom - Oh! Hi guys! This is Mikishami, the new I.A. of the G.I.S.! I is back with a new chappie! Sorry it took so long, I'm such a lazy… er… donkey, or… slang for donkey… um… Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom, nom nom nom nom nom nom nom, nom nom nom nom nom nom nom, nom nom nom nom nom nom nom…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Can I have Teen Titans?<strong>

**DC Guy: No.**

**Miki: Meany!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Teen Titans' Campout<strong>

~~~O~~~

_Rustle._

_Rustle._

Raven groaned and got up. _What's with all that rustling?_ She thought.

_Rustle._

"Keep quiet, Raven." A voice called out.

"Robin, I'm not the one making the noise." Raven replied.

Robin sat up.

"Then who?"

Raven shrugged.

"I'm going to check it out."

Robin thought this over.

"I'm coming." He finally said.

The birds quickly got out of the tent.

_Rustle._

"I think it's coming from that bush…" Raven said, pointing to a part of the forest where a lot of shrubs were growing. "Let's go."

Robin nodded and followed Raven.

"I hear something."

Raven used her magic to lift the shrubs from the ground. She gasped.

A little girl around the age of 10 or 11 was lying down, unconscious, on the ground.

* * *

><p>The 'little girl's' POV<p>

I heard some whispering somewhere above me.

"Is she going to be okay?" a voice asked.

"She will be." Another voice replied.

I sat up groggily. Wait… where was I?

"W-What's going on?" I asked.

"You're finally awake." A girl around the age of sixteen said. She had a monotone voice; amethyst eyes, purple hair, and her skin was a weird color. A boy about the same age, only taller, examined me.

"Don't worry kid, you're safe with us." He said. The boy had black spikey hair, and he was wearing a mask. There were three other people, too. There was a half-robot half-human guy about the age of nineteen, a short green boy with elf-like ears; he was about the age of sixteen, and a tall girl with orangey skin, red hair, and green eyes; also about the age of sixteen.

They all looked familiar to me.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

The girl with purple hair replied.

"We found you lying down, unconscious, on the ground."

Something about these people was familiar... Just then, something clicked in my mind. So _that's_ why they looked familiar. My eyes widened in shock.

"A-Are you g-guys the T-Teen Titans?" I stuttered.

The guy with spikey black hair smiled and nodded.

"You're Robin!" I said, pointing at him. I then pointed at the girl with orangey skin. "And you're Starfire!"

She nodded and smiled. I thought I was going blind.

When I recovered, I pointed at the green boy, then at the half-robot guy. "You're Beast Boy and Cyborg…" I turned to the last Titan; she was my favorite. "And you're Raven." My eyes sparkled. "Raven! You're my favorite Titan!"

For a second, her face held a shocked expression. She must've been surprised that someone actually said that they like her. But she's the coolest; who wouldn't like her? Plus, she looked good with Robin.

The girl with orangey skin asked for my name.

"Miki." I replied. "Just call me Miki."

* * *

><p>"So Miki," Robin asked. "Where do you come from?"<p>

"I live in the forest." I replied.

"You have a home there, kid?" Cyborg asked me.

I shook my head.

"I'm an orphan."

Starfire looked at me quizzically.

"Please, what is an 'orphan'?" she asked.

"A child who has lost both his/her parents." Beast Boy answered smartly. And he was grinning like an idiot, too. Kinda ruins the 'smart Beast Boy' moment.

"I thought Beast Boy was stupid."

Everyone laughed, minus Beast Boy.

Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"How dare you accuse me of being stupid!"

"Because you _are_ stupid!" Cyborg replied.

I wanted to knock some sense into that idiot. He doesn't even know himself. Was he that stupid? I laughed harder.

I was wiping tears from my eyes when I saw Robin looking at Raven. He was blushing, too.

Weird... but cool.

"Yo Cyborg," I whispered, "Does Robin like Raven?"

Cyborg looked at me weirdly.

"How do you know?" Wow. He gave himself away.

I replied by pointing at Robin.

"Oh."

I shrugged.

"They like, totally deserve each other." I said. "Yet other people say that Robin and Starfire will get together soon."

Cyborg grinned.

"Y'know, Miki, for a young kid, you sure are observant."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm letting you in on a secret." He said. "Beast Boy, Starfire, and I are making a plan…"

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Robin watched the sunset with amusement. He always loved the sunset. When he was little, he used to watch the sunset with his parents, but now that they were gone…

"Hello, Boy Blunder." Raven called from behind him.

"Hey Raven." He replied. Robin turned to see Raven beside him._ She looks beautiful…_

"The others are preparing dinner, wanna go help?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled at her.

"Sure!"

Raven nodded and smiled, too. _He looks cute…_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Miki's POV<p>

"…alright, get the plan, Miki?" Cyborg asked.

I nodded.

"This is so cool! I never thought Robin liked Raven!" I said.

Beast Boy grinned.

"Yeah, this plan is going to work, I'm sure of it! But we need to start it in a non-rainy day, so we can 'hike' without getting soaked…"

Starfire looked at Beast Boy sadly.

"We will soon be leaving this 'campsite' soon, Friend Beast Boy. We will then have to go home…" she said. "I will surely miss all the… fun time we have had here…" Her eyes were brimming with tears.

I gave them a sad smile.

"You mean _you_ guys are going. I have to stay here with my brother…" I said.

Starfire cried, with Beast Boy trying to comfort her.

"Not if I can help it." Cyborg said. "And you didn't tell us you had a brother."

"I do have a brother, his name is Rant, we're both the same age."

"And where, pray tell, is your brother?" Robin asked.

I grinned.

"He's looking at us." I replied, pointing to a tree where, sure enough, Rant was watching.

Rant got down from the tree.

"Hey Miki!" he said. "And the Teen Titans!"

After some introductions, the group ate dinner.

"Mmm, this chicken tastes great!" I exclaimed over munches.

Cyborg grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks…"

"I think Rant would like to participate in the plan." I whispered to Cyborg.

"That's great!" He replied.

"A plan? For what?" Rant asked.

I was about to open my mouth to reply, but Robin said he wanted our attention.

"Guys, I decided that Miki and Rant could become Honorary Titans and that they would come to live with us in the Tower." He said. They all cheered, high-fived, and patted us on our backs.

"So what can you guys do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well… lemme see… I'm pretty good at hand-to-hand combat, archery, I'm kinda fast, I guess, I'm not sure… and I'm great at swordfighting. I guess that's it for me." I answered.

"I'm kinda good at aiming, so I'm okay with archery, but especially with guns… I took shooting classes a few years back," Rant spoke up. "And, like Miki, I'm okay at hand-to-hand combat."

Robin nodded.

"I wanna see your skills by the time we get to the Tower… is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure thing."

"No prob."

* * *

><p>Raven's POV<p>

Robin eyed the siblings carefully.

Miki had long dark brown hair, was fair-skinned, tall, and looked pretty smart and quiet; which she wasn't. But she was quiet when she needed to.

Robin eyed Rant next. He was around 4 or 5 inches shorter than Miki, even though he was eleven and slightly older than Miki; he was fair-skinned, looked like a playful boy, and had dark brown hair, a darker shade than Miki's.

_They're both half Japanese, half American. Which was kinda nice. They could both speak two different languages..._

Cyborg checked his internals.

"Guys, we better get some sleep, it's almost 12:30!" he exclaimed.

Beast Boy tugged at his hair.

"12:30! **12:30!** I need my beauty sleep! Or I'll look like a granny tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You already are."

Beast Boy was about to say something when Cyborg dragged him to the tent by his ear.

"HOLY BROCCOLI! MY EARS ARE GOING TO BE A MILE LONG!"

I rolled my eyes again.

Gawd, if I keep rolling them, my eye sockets are going to turn into roller coasters…

"That's good, you might even be able to hear better when we say STOP BEING SO OVER-DRAMATIC AND STUPID." I said, frowning.

Rant and Miki followed Cyborg and Beast Boy, giggling, and only Robin and I were left behind.

"C'mon Rae. Let's get some sleep." Robin said.

"S-Sure…" I replied. _Wow, who knew love could be so hard? _

…

_Probably me._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh oh, the plan the plan the plan! It's going to be in the next chappie, sorry guys, but it feels like this chappie is too long… and my laptop's lagging… oh well. Who cares? Anywaaaay, pweeeeease review! Cuz ima let you torture Justin Beaver if you do! See? *points at a tied up Justin* So review, mmm-kay? Thanks dudes! Bye!<strong>

**-****Mikishami****-**


	9. The Foiled Plan

**Hey, Mikishami again… sorry for the late update, I had… stuff… to do. But please keep reviewing! I'll be sad or even be depressed and I might go emo if you don't!**

**Rant: You already cut yourself when you're alone or depressed, you're already emo, idiot.**

**Miki: HOW DO YOU KNOW! STALKER! *dials 911***

**911: Hello.**

**Miki: HELP! THERE'S A STALKER FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE!**

**911: Oh. Just wait and ignore the 'stalker', he'll have to give up soon. *hangs up***

**Miki: WTH? USELESS PEOPLE!**

**Rant: *groan***

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Teen Titans, although I would love to blackmail DC Comics to rewrite the whole thing to be a RaeXRob show… or something like that. Wait, did I already say that in a previous chappie? **

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

Miki's POV

"The plan is SO gonna work!" I shouted.

"Sssssh!"

"Sorry…"

"What're you guys shouting about?" Raven asked.

"Nothiiiing~" I replied. I was so excited!

Cyborg put a hand on my shoulder. That was the signal.

"We're going hiking, Raven. Wanna come?" I asked.

Just as I expected, her reply was no.

"What about Robin?"

"No."

"Okay then. We'll be going now!"

Cyborg and I rushed out of the tent, and we went to our secret hiding place where Beast Boy and Starfire were waiting. Rant was in his position.

"Guys!" I whispered. "Are the traps ready?"

Starfire nodded.

Rant shouted.

"Gaaah!"

Robin, who was just outside the tent, rushed over to where Rant was positioned.

"Rant, what happened?"

Just after Robin said that, Raven rushed out of the tent. I pressed a button, and Raven tripped on the string that came out of nowhere. _Mwahahahaah!_

"Wha-!"

"Raven!"

Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and I watched in amusement as Robin caught Raven. Their faces were just inches apart… I wished Rant would push them.

Starfire suppressed a squeal.

I stifled a giddy laugh as the birds were 'getting lost in each other's eyes'.

They were leaning in…

Closer…

Closer…

Their noses touching…

Until someone grabbed me from behind.

"What the-!"

The birds turned to see me being dragged off by someone in a mask…

I was thrashing around and kicking the air. _If only I had my backpack! I wouldn't look like a stupid helpless kid getting kidnapped!_

"There there now… Don't be scared. I'll won't hurt you… much." A creepy voice said.

_Oh barnacles… I'm going to die! Somebody, something, anything!_

I was about to shout for help when the kidnapper held a handkerchief in front of my nose.

_What the heck is going on? _

I reached in my pocket and found the communicator thingamajig and dropped it on the ground before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire: Is this what you call, a 'cliffie'?<strong>

**Rant: Maybe.**

**Miki: Oi, to all of you guys out there, somewhere… in the world… I think… please review! Sorry if the chappie's short, I got writer's block. *points at small lego block labeled 'writer's block'***

**Rant: Yeah, review.**

**Miki: By the way, how many reviews did I get for the last chappie?**

**Rant: Two.**

**Miki: *goes to emo corner and mumbles* That was long, too… mean people…**

**Raven: Poor kid.**

**Rant: Oh well, it sucked.**

**Raven: *glares at Rant***

**Rant: whimper *goes to join Miki***

**Raven: If you review, cookies for everyone.**

**Miki: *calls out from emo corner* THAT WAS SO DREARY!**


	10. Kidnapped! Part Miki

**Yo! Me is here! Who's me, you ask? I don't know… Seriously. I don't. But anyway, didja miss me? No? Figures. Who'd miss me, anyway? I'm worthless. LOL, back to the subject, if there is one. *throws chocolate bar wrapper at random person* Let's start the chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans… maybe I should buy it from that random DC Comics guy…<strong>

**Note: Miki's POV, thoughts are in Italic… form… whatchamacallit. **

**WARNING: There's some violence in this chap. Oh, and I'm going to be speaking a bit of Japanese here, cuz Miki's half Japanese half American, so... yeah…**

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

_Groan._

Opening my eyes, I got up to be met by some sunlight pouring in through a window… _Wha-? Where in the world am I?_

Squinting my eyes, I took a look at my surroundings. _Am I in a cabin? More importantly, am I still in the forest?_

I thought hard, trying to remember what happened.

_That's right… I was dragged off by someone in a mask when that someone in a mask put a hanky on my nose that made me fall unconscious… huh… Where is that man, anyway?_

"Well, well. Decided to wake up, have we?" the man with the creepy voice called out.

"What did you do to me?" I asked. _He's going to die… I'm going to kill him._

"That is, unless I kill you first."

"YOU CAN READ MINDS?"

"No, that murderous look on your face says it all."

I glared at him so hard, I could say if looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.

I tried to get on my feet, but fell back down. Great. I was tied up.

I glared daggers at the guy. _I promise, once I get outta here, I'm going to spit in your face and tear your eyeballs out with my eyes closed… no… better open so I could see the look of horror on his face… If he has one._

I looked around again; surely there are things in here I could use… _Aha._ I spotted an axe and a machine that cut wood… whatever that is. My brain started formulating a plan. Sure, I can be weak at times, but my dare-devil-ish brain is crazy enough to formulate useful but daring ideas.

I looked to my left.

_Let's see… A chandelier… a table, an axe, a flower vase, a picture frame with no picture in it, 3 chairs, a cabinet… some rope…even a hammer and a few nails… Even a satchel…_

I looked to my right. _A kitchen, huh… Hmm… maybe I could grab a frying pan and whack his face mercilessly till it's flat like the bottom of the frying pan… or a rolling pin to roll him flat and then make cookies outta him… then eat… eww. I'll bet __**anything**__ that he'd taste like dog's droppings._

I looked a little bit more and spotted an umbrella just beside the saw blade with a stool… ooh. A _stool. If only I could get hold of that umbrella… I would poke his eyes out and roast them like marshmallows…_

The kidnapper got up from his chair.

"Well, I'll be seeing you in a few hours, I have… things to do." He said before walking out. "And don't try anything while I'm gone, or you'll end up regretting it."

I rolled my eyes._ Is this guy for real? He didn't even try putting traps… no._ Three of his henchmen went in to watch over me. They all sat down on each of the chairs. _Wait a second._

I smiled. Oh yeah, I'll be having _ so much fun._

I wormed my way over to the saw blade with a stool.

"What are you doing?" one of the henchmen asked. Scary dude.

"I wanna sit down, the floor feels uncomfortable." I replied calmly.

The henchman glared at me before getting up to get some coffee for himself. _Baka yaro…He looks tough, but he sure is stupid…_

I began rubbing the rope on the blade, slowly so they wouldn't suspect a thing. When my hands were free, I secretly grabbed hold of the umbrella and hid it behind my back.

I studied the henchmen. One of them was asleep on his chair, snoring loudly. The other tried to block the noise out by covering his ears, and the third guy was still in the kitchen, looking for coffee.

I reviewed my plan. I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I could if I tried… right?

_Okay… knock 'em out one by one… tie them up with some rope… check for traps… escape…_

Slowly, carefully, I undid the bonds on my feet, and wormed my way behind the snoring henchman, pretending that I was still tied up.

I raised the umbrella, about to strike.

_Here goes._

BANG!

.

.

.

I clutched my shoulder painfully. _Shoot… I dropped the umbrella…_

I looked up to see the grinning henchman who shot me. _Kono aitsu… _

Great. Just great. Blood was running down my arm. I should've known they had guns…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>And… CUT! Okay, that's it for this chap, the Titans will still be in the next one, don't worry I'm almost finished with it… please review! Oh, and here are the translations…<strong>

**Baka yaro – Stupid idiot**

**Kono aitsu – That creep**

**Again, please review and tell me if this chapter sucks cuz I think it does…**

**Rant: It does.**

**Miki: Kuchi ni chakku! (Shut up!)**


	11. Kidnapped! Part Titans

**Okay… here's Part Titans in Kidnapped! So stop complaining… if you are… whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Still in the process of buying Teen Titans…<strong>

**Note: Sorry for the Japanese words, really, I am… but I can't hold myself back… It's nice to write in a foreign language for me… I'm really sorry… please dun hate me… T_T**

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

"It's been an hour, but Miki's nowhere to be found!" Beast Boy complained. "Can we take a break?"

Robin shook his head.

"Obviously, no. She's our responsibility now, and-" Robin stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted Miki's communicator on the ground. He picked it up.

"Guys, I think Miki isn't far from here."

"But where would the 'napper keep Miki?" Cyborg asked.

Rant's eyes widened.

"I remember seeing an old abandoned cabin not far away from here!" Rant exclaimed.

"Then Friend Miki must be there!" Starfire replied. "We must find her!"

Raven shook her head.

"Rant, are there any more buildings around here?" she asked.

Rant tried to remember. "_Sou ka_, I remember a tree house and an eerie looking building, but that's all…"

"All right team," Robin said. "We'll split up. Beast Boy and Starfire, check the tree house. Rant and Cyborg, the building. Raven, come with me."

"But where's the tree house?" Beast Boy asked.

The Titans all turned to Rant.

"Just northwest from here," he said. "And the building is a few miles east."

"How do you know all this?" Raven asked.

Rant just shrugged.

"We've lived here since we were five. It's our home. We memorized the location of almost everything here."

Robin nodded.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p>(With Starfire and Beast Boy)<p>

"Aww man… that stupid kidnapper foiled the plan AND captured Miki… What next?" Beast Boy grumbled.

Starfire shook her head.

"We can only hope for the best, Friend Beast Boy." She said sadly. "I hope that Friend Miki will be alright."

* * *

><p>(With Rant and Cyborg)<p>

"This is the place." Rant announced.

Cyborg looked around.

"Let's search."

Rant nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>(With Robin and Raven)<p>

"I see it…" Robin whispered.

"I see someone moving inside… Miki must be there!" Raven replied.

"We must be care-"

_BANG!_

"That sounded like a gunshot!"

Raven nodded.

"Let's go!"

Raven quickly teleported Robin and herself to the cabin.

.

.

.

"Guys?"

Robin looked up.

"Miki!" he ran over to the injured captive, and Raven knocked the two henchmen out before turning to Miki. She gasped.

"You're bleeding!"

Miki shrugged. At least, tried to.

"_Itai…_ MY SHOULDER HURTS…" Miki mumbled.

"Who shot you?" Robin asked.

"The henchman in the kitch- THE HENCHMAN!" Miki exclaimed. She turned to see him grinning evilly and pointing a gun at them. Miki grit her teeth. _Sonna…_

The remaining henchman pointed at the bomb on his chest.

"If you even _dare_ to use your powers, the cabin explodes." He said.

"_Baka yamerou yo! _You're going to explode us all, you suicide bomber! Don't you value your own life?" Miki yelled.

The man just smiled.

"I told you not to try anything." A voice said.

The three captives turned to see-

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

'_So that guy's Slade, huh…_' Miki thought.

"What do you want?" Raven growled.

Slade walked around us.

"I want the Titans to die, of course." Was his reply.

"What do you really want?"

Robin desperately tried to control his anger.

Slade didn't answer. Instead, he told the remaining henchman to tie them up.

.

.

.

(Miki's POV)

_Wait a friggin' minute… Raven can teleport… I'm such an idiot…_

"Oof!"

The henchman took away all our weapons and left us in the kitchen. Slade appeared to be smiling.

"Hey Raven, you can teleport, right?" I whispered.

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah… I forgot…"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Robin whispered.

Raven nodded.

"3… 2… 1…"

In less than a minute, we were at the campsite.

"Phew!" I said, sitting down on the ground and examining my injured arm. _Not so bad…_

Robin frowned.

"I have a feeling this isn't over. Slade knows where we are, he could come back."

I grinned.

"In that case, we strike before he does!"

Robin shook his head.

"No. We don't want him to interfere with our vacation, don't we? We need to raise our defenses…"

Raven looked at him in awe.

"What?" Robin asked, looking at Raven. "What is it?"

"I thought you were obsessed with catching Slade." She replied. "That's a first."

"Maybe Robin is enjoying his vacation so much he doesn't want anyone tampering around with it…" I suggested.

Robin took out his communicator and called the other Titans to come back since they already found me, while Raven healed my arm.

"I'm going for a swim in the lake, who's coming?" Robin asked.

"I'll go!"

"I'll pass."

Robin turned to Raven, sweatdropping.

"Typical answer."

She scowled at him before letting a mischievous grin spread on her face.

"Change of plans. I'm coming."

Robin gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>*yawn* How was it? Boring? Weird? I found it weird… especially the part where the birds rescued Miki and the teleporty thingamajiggy sumthingy-thingy… Anyway, please review! I gotta go get some sleep now, my eyes are red… Here are the translations:<strong>

**Sou ka – That's right**

**Itai – Ow**

**Sonna – No way…**

**Baka yameru yo – Don't be an idiot**

**Okay guys, gotta go now! Hang around for the last and final chappie, the fluffiness starts there…**

**-Mikishami-**


	12. The End

**Yo yo yo, guys! I'm back with a new and _maybe_ fluffeh chappie! –fake cheer- I am in a very critical state of emotion, I'm about to explode with hyper-ness… (Rant) WHO CARES? (Miki) No one... but this is the end of the story... and I had fun writing it, too... (Rant) Me too, even if it was just for a few chapters... (Miki) But this won't be my last story... right?**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. A shout out to my MOST faithful reviewers and readers: She-PIRATES kick-BUTT, and StoriesForever! Thanks guys! Even if I'm a slow updater, you -let's just say- stayed faithful and kept on reviewing! All the others... well, I lost 'em, but that doesn't mean I won't gain any more! Again, thanks to She-PIRATES kick-BUTT and StoriesForever!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: "I don't own Teen Titans," Mikishami said yet again. "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?" xD "And I don't own any of the songs that they sing. NOT MINE."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: OOC, maybe? Yes. OOC. And my idea of Raven's 'singing voice' is like Colbie Caillat's… I don't know why. That's just what I think- no, imagined. And Robin's… now I won't go around spoiler-ing… but maybe I will… he sounds like… a bird that choked on his breakfast worm (it was waaay too fat for the poor bird), or Elvis having a sore throat… (And anything of the sort, as long as it's off-key) Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy's: Search 'the teen titans singing' or sumthin like that on youtube.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

~~~O~~~

Beast Boy sighed.

"Anyone have any idea on what we should do that's FUN? I'm bored... can't we have some fun? And this is the last day of vacation, too, we're going home tomorrow! I WANT FUN!"

"Seconded!" Rant agreed.

"Ask Cyborg." Raven suggested. "I think he-" Raven was cut off by Cyborg's 'special announcement'.

"GUUUYS! I JUST FINISHED MAKING THE PORTABLE KARAOKE! BOOYAH!"

Beast Boy's face _finally_ lit up.

"I'll sing fiiiirst!"

"I'll sing second." Robin said.

"EEEEH? ROBIN LIKES SINGING IN KARAOKES?" Miki and Raven shouted at the same time.

"'Kara… oke?" Starfire asked.

"It's like a sing-along." Rant said. "I'm going third, by the way."

"I WANT TO SING FIRST!" Starfire shouted.

"But **I'm**-" Beast Boy started to argue.

"NO! I wish to go first!" Starfire persisted, stomping her foot so hard the tent shook.

Beast Boy whimpered in defeat.

"O-O-O-Okay…"

Starfire jumped up and down and squealed excitedly.

Cyborg sweatdropped.

"Scary much?"

The others shrugged.

"Let's start!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg nodded and led them to a spot near the lake. Well, _most_ of them.

"C'mon Rae, let's go!"

Raven shook her head.

"No."

"C'mon!" Robin urged.

"I said no." Raven replied stubbornly. "I'm not yet finished with this book, and I'm not interested in karaokes." She looked at him sternly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"How many pretties do I have to say before you PLEEEASE agree to go?"

"No."

Raven rubbed her temples slowly.

"PLEASE?"

"Can you not understand english?"

Raven wanted to-

"Pweeeeeeease?" he asked once more, this time with Puss-In-Boots' cute, pleading face.

That did it.

Raven stood up abruptly, irritation evident on her usual emotionless face.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and put her hand on his shoulder.

Robin blushed. _Wow,_ he thought. _Even just a slight touch from her… I'm sick- correction- lovesick. Yeah. Cheesy. Cliché. Corny. Whatever. But it's true._

"Robin? Robin?" Raven asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh- Uh yeah?" Robin said, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh… no…"

Raven sighed.

"Pay more attention next time. I said that I'll come, but I won't sing."

Robin flashed her a grin. It's a wonder she didn't kill him right then and there.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"- Thank you, thank you." Beast Boy said, finishing his song.<p>

"GOOD NIGHT JUMP CITY!"

Cyborg, Miki, Rant and Raven sweatdropped.

Beast Boy handed the mike to Robin.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." Robin said before clearing his throat.

Robin began to sing.

.

"You'll never enjoy your life… Livin' inside the box… You're so afraid of taking chances…How ya gonna reach the top?" he sang, clearly out of tune.

.

Cyborg tuned Robin out.

Starfire excused herself and jumped into the lake, staying underwater for as long as she could, Beast Boy following her.

Raven, Miki and Rant covered their ears.

.

"Rules and regulatooonsss… Force you to play it safe… Get rid of all the hesitation, it's time for you to face the daaaaaaaay…" Robin continued, making his voice go a little bit louder.

.

The three who were covering their ears, trying to block out the sound and failing miserably, groaned.

Cyborg looked at them sympathetically.

Beast Boy and Starfire resurfaced, only to be met by a blast of Robin's VERY out of tune voice. They quickly dove back under.

.

"Instead of just sitting around… and lookin down on tomorrow… you gotta let your feet off the ground, the time is now… I'm waaaiiitiiiing… WAIIIITIIIIING… just WAIIITIIIING… I'm WAIIIITIIIIIING! WAITING OUTSIDE THE LIIIIINES!" Robin was practically shouting. _Shouting __**really **__loud._

_.  
><em>

"My **ears**!" Miki shouted. "They're **BLEEDING!**"

Rant completely passed out.

Raven jumped into the lake with Beast Boy and Starfire.

.

.

.

It seemed like ages before Robin finally finished his song.

"Thank you!" Robin shouted. "Huh? Guys?"

He was met by the sight of a completely passed out Rant, a cowering Miki covering her ears, and a Cyborg looking at him with disapproval.

"Where're the others?" Robin asked.

The three Titans who were underwater resurfaced and headed towards Robin.

"Dude, that was so lame!" Beast Boy shouted.

Starfire forced a smile.

Raven frowned.

"You are a _horrible_ singer."

The other nodded in approval.

"Robin, I need to talk to you." Raven said in a warning tone.

Robin nodded hesitantly before Raven led him away to somewhere private.

"Uh-oh, Robin's going to get it..." Beast Boy said.

Starfire looked sympathetic.

"I agree, poor Friend Robin..."

Cyborg handed each some headphones.

"What is this for?" Miki asked.

"I'm expecting some yelling coming from -ahem- somewhere." Cyborg replied.

Miki shrugged and changed the subject.

"Haha, Rant passed out cuz of Robin's singing, but I didn't, the guy must be gay-"

"Oh? Me? A gay?"

Miki whirled around and saw Rant.

"AAH! IT CAME!"

* * *

><p>Robin nodded for the umpteenth time ever since Raven led him away from the rest of the group and started ranting on and on about his horrible singing... It wasn't his fault his voice was horrible... right?<p>

.

_10 minutes later..._

.

Sheesh... her ranting was still going on... how could he get her to stop and just- wait just a second... he _could_ try... but she might slap him or even worse... torture him... but, like Miki said, WHAT'S LIFE WITHOUT TAKING CHANCES?

Robin made his decision.

He leaned down and kissed Raven tenderly on the lips.

Raven's eyes widened in shock, but she recovered almost immediately and she melted into his kiss...

.

.

.

The birds pulled back to get some fresh air.

"Um... Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin?"

"I thought you were going to slap me right now."

Raven chuckled.

"You're dense aren't you?"

Robin grinned and kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not." he said after they pulled back.

"Does... does this mean..."

"That I love you? Yes."

Raven smiled... not a fake smile, but a genuine one.

"I'm glad you feel the same way."

They drew closer for another kiss until-

.

"Pfft..."

"Miki! Rant! Ssh!"

.

Robin turned his head to where the sounds were coming from.

"Come on guys, we know you're there." He called.

"Eavesdroppers..." Raven muttered, sweatdropping.

.

"Okay okay fine..."

The five 'eavesdroppers' emerged from the bushes.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were beaming.

Starfire squealed for the second time that day.

"Friend Robin, Friend Raven! We are all so happy for you both!"

"Thanks Star." Robin replied. He then turned to the siblings who were responsible for ruining the special moment.

They both held up their hands in defeat.

"SORRY!"

Robin just snickered.

"It's fine, but we need some... privacy... right now." Robin said.

The other five Titans nodded and went back to the tent.

"Finally, alone at last." Robin sighed.

"Yeah... I guess..."

The two lovebirds sat down to enjoy the last night of their campout together in each others arms.

"So Robin... does this mean we're a couple now?" Raven asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"And we're officially dating?"

Robin pretended to think it over.

"Not yet."

Raven looked at him weirdly.

Robin took her hand and kissed it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Raven nodded. She's never felt so happy before.

Robin chuckled.

"_Now_ we're officially dating."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Yep. That's it. THE. END. Ending probably sucks, and... should I make an epilogue for the next chap? Or can I even make a spoof reel? I'm good at that. PLEASE REVIEW AND STATE YOUR ANSWER THERE! Do you want me to make an epilogue <em>and<em> a spoof reel, or do you want me to make an epilogue only, or, if your tired of** **reading this, do you want to me to stop the story here? Which one? Again, review your answer! I'll appreciate it if you do!**

**-Mikishami-**


	13. Epilogue

**Okay guys, here's the epilogue, since you wanted it so much… but the spoof reel? You'll have to vote again. Spoof reel, or no spoof reel? xD**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mikishami: Random DC Comics Guy, please give Teen Titans to me as a birthday gift!**

**Random DC Comics Guy: No.**

**Mikishami: D'= You are a meany! *gets cellphone and calls Taylor Swift* **

**Taylor: *picks cellphone up* Hello Miki!  
><strong>

**Mikishami: Taylor! Please sing 'Mean' to this mean guy here!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans' Campout<p>

_Epilogue_

~~~O~~~

"Hey guys, we're back!" Robin announced.

"Great! Just in time for movie night!" Miki called out from the kitchen.

"We're almost done with the snacks!" Rant said.

"So how was your date?" Cyborg asked. "And where did you go?"

"The movies." Raven replied.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"B-B-B-B-But it's movie night!"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry guys… but we watched a different movie, we can still watch with you."

"Glorious!"

The others turned to see Starfire… all covered in brown stuff and God knows what.

She held up a bowl.

The others peeked.

It was all brown with floating… MARSHMALLOWS?

"What's this?" Raven asked.

Miki and Rant laughed.

"It's melted chocolate with marshmallows, don't worry it's edible." Rant replied.

Miki grinned.

"Sticks!"

She handed each of them a stick.

The others each got a marshmallow, dipped it in chocolate, and-

"MMM! Dude! THIS TASTES GREAT!"

"YUMMY!"

"This… isn't that bad…"

"NICE!"

"Where'd you get the recipe?" Cyborg asked.

"We made it up." Rant and Miki said at the same time. "And Starfire helped with the cooking."

Beast Boy held up a DVD.

"TIME FOR MOVIE NIIIGHT!"

"Wow… it really was scary, yet funny at the same time…"

The Titans got up from the chair.

"I loved when Oprah and Conan were on a date in the ending, and they wanted to make a wish, and the dead old woman appears and says, 'My only wish is…' then the two of them screamed and ran away! The poor old dead woman… she wasn't a bad spirit!" Miki said.

"Yeah me too! I loved that part!" Beast Boy agreed.

"But the whole movie itself was exciting!" Starfire giggled.

While the others were chatting away about the movie, the birds excused themselves.

"Here you are, madam. You're room." Robin said in a bad French accent.

"Even your accent's horrible…"

"Oh shut up."

Raven smiled and typed in the access code, about to go in.

"Aww, no good night kiss?"

"Fine. You are-"

"Handsome?"

"No. You're stupid."

"Yet you love me…"

Raven laughed and kissed Robin.

_Flash!_

The two pulled back to see Beast Boy holding up a picture of them kissing.

On the other end of the hallway, the other four Titans were looking daggers at him.

"RAVEN AND ROBIN SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES THE LO-"

"BEAST BOOOOOOOOOY!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Beast Boy ran as fast as he could away from the six fuming Titans, all of them swearing they would torture him and such… poor Beast Boy.

…

He deserved it, though.

.

.

.

.

.

_**The End  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the epilogue! It's short, yeah, but whatever. And, like I said when I introduced the beginning, VOTE if you want me to make a spoof reel! Review your answers! <strong>


	14. SPOOF REEEEEEEEEL!

**SPOOF REEEEEEEEEEEEL! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy and waiting for the votes to come in... well, Spoof Reel is here, so LET'S START IT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And… ACTION!<strong>

Beast Boy: CANNONBAAA- AAAAAAAAAAAH! *crashes on Starfire*

Starfire: OH MY (censored)!

Raven: … since when did Starfire learn _that_?

Robin: *shrug* I think it's because the author said we were OOC.

Raven: Stupid author. *socks Miki*

Miki: OMG! MY NOOOSE! IT'S COME OFF!

Nose: MWAHAHAHAHA! *runs away*

Miki: NOSE! Come back here! *gives chase*

Nose: *runs under table*

Miki: I gotcha now you snotty little- *hits eye on table edge* OW! MY EYE!

Eye: AHAHAHAHAAH! *runs away*

Miki: COME BAAAAACK! *sobs with only one eye* UWAAAAH! *tries to sniff* Oh wait... I need to get my nose back before I could sniff... NOOOOOOOSE! *runs after laugh- er, _snorting_ nose*

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**ACTION!**

Rant: Time to crank up the OOCness and randomness!

Miki: Randomness?

Rant: Oh, you know like KAMEHAMEHA! *blasts Miki*

Miki: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIIII- *hits random plane that _so happened_ to be passing by* OW! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE SCRI- *falls back down* _cruuunnnch… _MY BACK…!

Director: Oh my gosh! Raven! Come here!

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**3… 2… 1… ACTION!**

Rant: EEEEEEEP!

Miki: *runs toward Rant* MIKI-CHAN KIIIIII- *trips and accidentally bites tongue* MMMPHHH! MY FONG! AYE VIT MY FONG! IF HOOOYFS!

_Translation: MMMPHHH! MY TONGUE! I BIT MY TONGUE! IT HUUUUURTS!_

Director: Raven! Help Miki!

***beep beep***

**And... HIT IT! _-music plays and King Julien, Maurice and Mort start dancing-_ A-YOW... OWAY-OW... (Hit it!) A-YOW... OWAY-OW...**

Titans: ...

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**MOVE IT! AAAAAACTION!  
><strong>

Titans: *hike up the mountain*

Raven: *grins evilly and looks at Robin* Kekekeke… *uses magic to make rocks fall from above and makes a shield for herself*

Other Titans: *shriek* LANDSLIIIIIIDE! *is buried under a pile of rocks*

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**GO FOR IT!  
><strong>

Miki: He's looking at us. *points at Rant perched on the tree*

Rant: *accidentally falls off* SHIII-

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**GO GO AND GOOO!**

Miki: *raises umbrella*

Henchman: *shoots at Miki*

Miki: OOW! YOU MISSED MY SHOULDER AND HIT MY STOMACH YOU IDIOT!

Henchman: Oh. Sorry. *shoots again*

Miki: YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOT! YOU HIT MY HEA- *faint*

Director: RAVEEEEN!

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**AND… ACTION!**

Miki: *whispering* You can teleport, right?

Raven: Oh yeah… I forgot…

Robin: Well? What are you waiting for?

Raven: *teleports*

_…_

Robin: WHERE ARE WE?

Miki: There's trash everywhere!

Raven: Um… I may have teleported us to another dimension by accident…

Robin and Miki: *sees gooey and ugly monsters heading for them*

Robin: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN! *dives into a pile of something stinky* What is this? IT STINKS!

Raven: I think that's poop.

Robin: CRAAAAAAAAAAP!

Miki: Yeah. Crap. Cuz that's what it is.

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**-while not filming- **

_**(at the bonfire)**_

Rant: Hey Miki, check this out!

Miki: What- eew, Raven and Robin are in a lip lock!

Rant: I'm giving this to the press!

Raven: Hey guys- *sees picture* WHAT IS THAT?

Miki: Uh-oh... *hides behind a bush*

Rant: *sweatdrop* uh... um…

Raven: *sees picture and eyes glow red* RAAAAAANT!

Rant: EEP! *tries to run away*

Raven: *uses magic to throw a burning stick at Rant's butt*

Rant: I'M ON FIIIIIIIIIIIRRRREEEE! *runs around in circles, setting fire to the whole camp* HEEEEEELP! I'M ON FIRE! MY BUTT'S ON FIIIIIRE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Miki: HOLD ON! HELP IS ON THE WAY!

Rant: THERE'S NOTHING TO HANG ON TO, YOU IDIOT!

Miki: You're the idiot... *gets a baseball bat* HIIIYAH! *hit's Rant's butt*

Rant: *flies up* AAAAAAAAAAGH! *lands in the lake* Glug glug glug glug!

Miki: HOME RUUUNNN!

Raven: Not bad.

Miki: IKR?

Raven: But the rest of the camp's still on fire.

Miki and Raven: *sees the other Titans running around, screaming 'I'M ON FIRE!' every few seconds*

Miki: You better help them... especially Robin.

Raven: Huh? Why '_especially_' Robin?

Miki: His hair is on fire. He's going to go bald, and... you know what's happening later.

Raven: He could just wear a wig.

Miki: Hmm... maybe you're right...

Robin: MY HAAAAAAAAAAIIIR! *runs around in circles*

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**-still taking a break-**

Raven: You GAVE the video to the press?

Rant: _Yeah,_ it was revenge for making me drown! I can't swim!

Raven: It wasn't me who did that, it was Miki!

Rant: But you set my _golden-*_strokes butt_* _ buttocks on fire!

Raven and Rant: *sees news report*

Newscaster: Raven and Robin are dating? Are the rumors true? Live in Venice! Coming up, after the break!

Raven: *eye twitches*

Rant: Ooh, that's my cue! I'm the one reporting! Would you mind teleporting me to Venice? That's where they're filming!

Raven: Venice?

Rant: Yeah, I've always wanted to go there, so I made the background of the two of you lip locked in Venice! They always film where the event happens, so-

Raven: *grins evilly and teleports Rant*

_-later, while watching the news-_

Newscaster: And now…

Raven: Haha, let's just hope they have an ambulance there…

Newscaster: … live in Venice!

_*scene switches*_

Rant: Glug glug glug! *sinks* MMMPH! *thrashes around and sinks faster*

Raven: Watching this is going to be fun.

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**ACTION! GIVE IT YOUR ALL, BOYS!**

Robin: -JUST WAIIITIIING! I'M WAAAAIIIITIIIIIIII- *karaoke machine explodes*

_…_

Cyborg: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

Miki: I think Robin sang to loud… my ears really are bleeding, y'know… *points at bleeding ears*

Cyborg: Now that's just nasty.

Miki: Did you say something?

Cyborg: I said, NOW THAT'S JUST NASTY.

Miki: Huuuuh? I can't hear properly, my eardrums just exploded!

Director: *sees Miki's ears* OH GOD! RAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**ACTION!**

Raven and Robin: *kiss*

Director: CUT! CUUUUT! PUT SOME MORE PASSION INTO IT!

Raven: But this is the 48TH time we did it!

Robin: We need a break!

Miki: Don't be so hard on them, if they put even more passion in it, it's going to lead to a make-out session and there's no stopping them. And we're the witnesses, too.

Rant: Yeah. It'll be all over the news. Like when Justin Beaver kissed Selena Gomez, a LOT of Robin's fans are going to threaten Raven like the Bieber fans did to Selena.

Miki: Justin Beiber sucks. It would've been better if he got run over by a group of screaming fangirls.

Rant: Yeah.

Director: I guess you're right. But I like seeing them kiss.

Miki and Rant: *sweatdrop*

Raven and Robin: *kiss*

Director: CUUUT! CUUUUUUUUU-

Miki and Rant: *grabs Director from behind*

Director: OW! OOF! THAT HURTS!

Miki and Rant: *pulls harder*

Director: OOOOW! YOU DISLOCATED MY SHOULDER!

Miki: Your fault for just sitting around and being such a wimp.

Rant: Yeah.

Director: But that's my job-

Miki: Your job is being a couch potato?

Director: YEAH!

Rant: Alright then.

Miki and Rant: *throws Director headfirst into a garbage can*

Director: ... I think I broke my neck...

_(back inside the studio)_

Miki: A'right, we took care of 'em, you can go on to the next scene now.

Robin: Thanks. I'm going to go for a drink of water... *runs off stage*

Rant: BOO!

Robin: WHAT THE- *wig falls off* OH MY FREAKING GIANT STUPID IGNORANT UGLY- *puts wig back on* RANT! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?

Rant: To see your bald head. You look weird.

Miki: And don't get too edgy. It'll get humid inside your wig.

Robin: ...!

Rant and Miki: *sticks tongue out at Robin*

Robin: *chokes Rant and Miki*

Miki: R-RAV-E-NNN! H-HEEEL-P!

Raven: Robin, stop choking them!

Robin: NO! *catfight ensues* _(A/N okay now I'm just overdoing it...)_

***beep beep***

**~(O)~  
><strong>

**AND… 3 2 1, ACTION!**

Raven, Robin, Miki, Starfire, Cyborg, and Rant: BEAST BOOOOOOY!

Beast Boy: EEEEEP! *runs away* AAAAH! *turns to look at other Titans* OMG! *bumps into a wall*_ CRASH!_

***beep beep***

**~.(!).~  
><strong>

Robin: And that's it!

Rant: Yeah!

Cyborg: The story's all done, what didja think of it?

Starfire: *sobs*

Miki: *sweatdrops and looks at wailing Starfire* I hope this made you laugh, I didn't exert much effort into writing this chapter… sorry guys… I'm just not hyper enough…

Raven: But there'll be more stories.

Beast Boy: ROBIN HAS BARBIE UNDERWEAR? *holds up Robin's pink Barbie underwear*

Other Titans: *looks at Robin, mouths hanging open, Cyborg's mouth is the biggest xD*

Cyborg: … *a fly goes into his meat-stinking mouth* ! *choke cough sputter*

Others: Cyborg?

Cyborg: *swallows fly*

Others: GROOOOSSSS!

Cyborg: *shrug* Didn't taste that bad… has a bit of a chocolatey taste…

Miki: It probably landed on poo.

Cyborg: CRAP!

Miki: Yeah. It landed on crap.

_**The End!**_

_**That's all, folks!****  
><strong>_

*credits roll in XD*

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! My first fanfic is finally COMPLETE! But it won't be the last fic… I'm planning on making a new one, but still... remember, I AM A LAZY KID, and the school year's starting, so I might not write it... oh well. *looks at stage* RAVEN, ROBIN, HIT IT!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-curtains open, revealing Robin lying down on a bed-<strong>_

**Robin: *shifts and turns, as if having bad dreams***

_**-scene changes-**_

_**-a song that sounds like a death march plays*-  
><strong>_

**Robin: *holds dying Raven in his arms* Raven… no… not now, my love! You cannot leave me alone!**

**Raven: I am so sorry… I love you Robin… goodbye… *closes eyes***

**Robin: Raven... Noooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miki: And cut! I must say; you two look pretty good in 15<strong>**th**** century clothing… **

**Raven: *gets up* **

**Robin: My love! You are alive!**

**Raven: *rolls eyes* Quit it, Robin.**

**Robin: *smiles* I like calling you 'my love'.**

**Raven: But-**

**Robin: *kisses Raven on the cheek and carries her, bridal style***

**Raven: *blush* Wh-what-**

**Robin: *runs off stage and goes outside***

**Raven: Robin! *blushes even harder***

**Miki: Tsk tsk tsk… LoveBirds…**

* * *

><p><strong>*XD LUV U TAYLOR!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that really is it, I'm going to stop writing now… please review! And have you noticed that during the chappie it's mostly me getting hurt? … no, I am not emo… but I think I like beating myself up instead of the others, cuz... I'm... uh... BEAT UP MATERIAL? O.o Now that was just weird. But it's okay, no Miki's were hurt in the making of this chapter… much. LOL got that from my fave author, and yes, I'm going to shut up now. Luv ya all, peace out! Till next time!<strong>

**-Mikishami-  
><strong>


End file.
